Hogwarts and London Genius
by lovehoglock101
Summary: Sherlock faces the evil lord who is more heinous and disastrous than 'He Who Must Not Be Names." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sherlock and Harry Potter belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling respectively...only a few characters are mine..

This story takes place a long time before Harry's arrival to Hogwarts.. So the timeline may clash. I apologize for any mistakes you find here. This is my first fiction , so please bear with me. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME!

HOGWARTS AND LONDON GENIUS

Chapter - 1

Sun shone brightly in the Holmes' manor. The birds chirped merrily. Sherlock , the younger son of the Holmes' , was sleeping quietly in his room. Yesterday was his biggest day in his life. In fact one of the most important day for every wizard. YUP...Yesterday was young Sherlock's 11th party went late into the night and he was pretty tired.

But he was awoken by an owl tutting by the window. He got up and opened the owl gracefully flew into the gave the owl some treats and untied the letter from its smiled instantly as he saw the letter. It was a letter from HOGWARTS.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster : Quentin Trimble

Mr. Holmes ,

We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all equipment.

Term starts on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Alexandria Hemming,

Deputy Headmistress.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black , with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following.

Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

History by Armie Teller

Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4.A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Drafts And Potions by Arsenius Jigger

7.A Guide For Magical Beasts by Leigh Carson

Dark Forces : A Guide For Self Protection by James Edmayne

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if desire, an owl OR a toad OR a cat.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

Yours sincerely,

Chief Attendant Of Witchcraft Provisions.

* * *

As Sherlock read his letter a huge smile broke on his face .He dashed of to find his mom.

"Mother I have received my Hogwarts letter."

"Well done my dear", said his mother and father.

"Oh my ickle brother is coming to Sweet?"

"Shut up Mycroft!"

"Sherlock watch your words" admonished his mom.

"He started it."

"We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow ready by 9 o' clock,"said his father.

The Holmes' reached Diagon alley by started splitting up for the shopping.

"Mycroft go and get your's and Sherlock's books and other will get his robes and his wand,"said their mother.

Mycroft nodded and went to Flourish and Botts to get their books.

"Now come on Sherlock, We will go to Madam Malkin's robes."

" ! Welcome"

"Thank are here for young Sherlock's robes.

"Oh here master Holmes"

Sherlock gave his measurements.

"Hogwarts , I presume," said Madam Malkins to .

"Of course . We will get the robes in an hour."

"Yes you can , "

"Ok then. Come on Sherlock we have to buy your wand."

They then to Ollivanders to buy Sherlock's entered the shop and rang the bell on the desk. Suddenly a man came out from the back of the shop.

"Ah ! Young Holmes,"said Ollivander.

"Yes we need a wand for Sherlock."

He again went to the back of the shop and collected some boxes and came to the front.

"It is the best if we go with rare wands as your brother ."

Sherlock tried the first wand and the some lamps were blown off . Ollivander plucked the wand from Sherlock's hand and gave him another. Apparently he was not satisfied with this either . Ollivander again collected a box .This time he had a long black wand.

"Try this one,"said .

Sherlock flicked his wand and immediately he was soaked with the feeling of warmth.

"Well a nice wand . The wand is made of Ebony wood and Phoenix feather . 11 and 1/2 inches and capable of greatest range of magic and their allegiance is usually hard wold serve you well . I think we can expect great works from you. Remember evil is not always seen. It can only be felt sometimes. I would advice you to follow your instincts ,"said Ollivander.

Sherlock was confused about what Ollivander said. His mom quickly paid the money for the wand and took him outside.

"Don't take him seriously Sherlock.I think '"he was just joking,"said his mom.

Sherlock didn't believe what his mother fact he was thinking about it all he got tired and was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

HOGWARTS AND LONDON GENIUS

CHAPTER - 2

Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry some words were missing in the update.

Thank you for your reviews .Forever grateful to you guys for your support.

Here's the new chapter. ENJOY

"Oh come on Mycroft! What do you want?" asked Sherlock exasperated.

"I am merely checking on my ickle sweet little brother ,"said Mycroft smirking.

Sherlock scoffed and said "Oh Please."

"I am offended brother mine ,"said Mycroft frowning at Sherlock's actions.

"Mycroft get out of my way and let me get prepared for Hogwarts"

"Oh brother don't worry about it. You know Hogwarts Express departs by 11'0 then I have to fulfil my duties to my little brother."

"Mycroft ! I can perfectly take care of myself and I don't need you to take care of me.I am 11 years old for God's sake. LEAVE ME ALONE," shouted Sherlock.

"Tsk,tsk. Clearly you don't believe me. I am not happy Sherlock.I am leaving you now though."

"Thanks for giving me this wonderful reward Oh Mycroft,"replied Sherlock sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Mycroft just smirked and got out of Sherlock's room.

Sherlock sighed and sat on his he wondered why Mycroft was even bothering mood was spoiled , Thanks to Mycroft. He just can't wait to be on Hogwarts Express so that he can be out of his miserable brother's sight. He was also very confused about what Ollivander said. He had been thinking about it even in his sleep. What does that mean? Should he be careful? Is he in some kind of trouble? He started to get frustrated and shook his head. He just wanted to go to Hogwarts.

Thinking about Hogwarts made Sherlock's mood lighten up. He knew he would surely be in Ravenclaw. He did not whether he could make friends. He just didn't have friends. He scolded himself for his useless thoughts . Of course he didn't want friends. Caring and sentiment is not an advantage.

He knew some might be scared and some might be pissed off because of his deductions. He shook himself off those futile thoughts and got ready for Hogwarts where he would be staying for the next seven years. Practically his second home.

"Have you found what I asked for," asked a man from where he was sitting on a chair in a dark room that screamed danger.

"Yes master,"replied the girl.

The girl looked like she was in some kind of trance.

"Good. Now I can return to my complete form and I can serve my Lord"

There was another man in the shadows who gave a wicked grin.

"Now you will do as I say Samantha"

"Yes sir, I will do as you say"

"Not now my sweet girl.I will call you when you are needed."

The girl nodded and went out of the room.

"You have done well Agustus,"said the another man.

"Oh thanks to you Castel."

"Now we have to be very careful. We have not raised our lot yet. We have to gather our followers."

"And kill whoever gets in our way'"said Agustus.

"HAIL DARK LORD," they both shouted simultaneously and an evil grin spread on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts and London Genius

Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the delay. Been busy on exams and college I guess. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for all your support. Off we go!

"Harry it's getting late come fast. John are you ready. It is getting late. The train is supposed to leave by 11'o clock and if you are a bit later we are going to miss the train," said John's mother.

John Watson is a half blood and so is his sister Harry aka Harriet Watson. It would be John's first year and Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Needless to say John drove his sister mad with all his twenty questions of Hogwarts and everything she learnt. His curiosity might be enough to put the brightest witch of our time Hermione to shame.

"Harry is transfiguration supposed to be too difficult?" asked John.

"Here we go" sighed Harry. "John if ask one more question about Hogwarts I sure will kill you," growled Harry.

John visibly gulped and nodded his head giving a small smile to Harry. Harry smiled and ruffled his hair and said "No John if you try hard enough transfiguration would be simple. Anyways you are still a first year. It won't be difficult. So don't get your precious brain all banged up."

John chuckled and went downstairs with Harry following him.

The Holmes' family arrived at king's cross a good half an hour before the departure. Currently they were heading to the wall between the platforms 9 and 10.

As they reached the wall Sherlock became a bit tense though he would disagree it to the apocalypse. If Mycroft noticed he didn't say anything probably because he was also a little bit of tensed during his first year.

Sherlock's father, Lenard put a hand on his shoulder and said "Together"

Sherlock briefly smiled and nodded "Together"

Together they ran into the wall with Mycroft and his mother following. There on the other side, it stood proudly gleaming in the light with its scarlet color: The Hogwarts Express.

"Oh I can't believe it. My sweet pumpkin is going to Hogwarts. Time flies too fast. He's eleven already," gushed Sherlock's mother, Victoria. Sherlock blanched at his nickname while his father and brother snickered quietly.

While she was coddling Mycroft, Sherlock's father asked him, "Excited Sherlock"

Sherlock smiled. He always felt that he connected with his father better. He didn't overly hover around like his mom or be too much of a menace like his brother. His father would always know when he was feeling down and always knew how to cheer him up. He always listened to Sherlock even if he didn't understand what he said. His father was funny at times.

"A bit. Although I would deny it if anyone asked me," said Sherlock smirking. Lenard chuckled.

"Bye Father"

Sherlock hugged his mom and father goodbye and wiped of the lipstick in his face where his mom kissed him.

"Sherlock I will be at the prefects' compartment if you need anything. Though I am sure you will be happy to get away from me," said Mycroft. He was at his fifth year at Hogwarts and in Slytherin. Sherlock didn't bother to reply and simply nodded once before he got away to find an empty compartment. He was sitting peacefully and reading a muggle physics book about the theory of thermodynamics when somebody entered into the compartment. It was a girl with a light brown hair done in pigtail. She blushed when she saw someone was already in the compartment and waved timidly.

"Hi sorry everywhere is a bit too crowded. Would you mind if I sit here with you?" she asked.

Sherlock sighed. 'So much for being alone' he thought. He pointed to the seat across him. She thanked him and dragged her trunk along with her. Sherlock helped her with the trunk and once again her face turned into a furious shade of tomato.

Once again there was a knock on the door and this time a boy with a sandy blonde hair was standing outside the door. He asked whether it would be possible for him to sit with them. Sherlock nodded.

The boy came inside and settled on the seat next to the girl. He shook his hands with the girl and introduced himself.

"John Watson and you are?"

"Molly Hooper," said Molly.

"Nice to meet you Molly," said John smiling warmly and asked Sherlock "And you are?"

"Sherlock Holmes. You are a half blood. Your mother is a witch and your father is in the army, stationed at Iraq. You obviously want to join in the army when you grow old. You also have a brother named Harry whom you idolize. You come from a middle class family. You are left handed. You are a very cautious person. Anything I missed?"

John and Molly were both gaping at him.

"H- how?" stuttered John.

"Simple. I saw a photo of your father's friends when you opened the trunk. The haircut was military and your father was tanned a bit too much. It was a hot place. You have the same haircut as your father concluding you want to join the military. And there is a battered copy of Hogwarts: A History. I saw the initials. It said 'G. Oswald'. Battered but well kept. Conclusion one of your parents is magical. But you said your name was Watson. So the only person who will change their name is the mother. That's how I said your mother was magical. You like your father so much but there isn't a single magical thing with his initials and there was also a photo of your father's childhood photo in front of a muggle school with a uniform. So father is not magical. Half blood. You have a jumper on the trunk and it says Love, Harry. Not too old enough to be an uncle or other relative. Well kept and has a sentimental value. So brother. As for the left you have residues of graphite on left hand and knocked the door on your left hand. But you gave your right hand to Molly because it is polite to introduce yourself with your right hand. Your robe isn't too costly or too poor. So middle class. You looked around the compartment once before you entered for any harmful substance. So cautious. That's it," said Sherlock.

John and Molly were so dazed. It took a moment for them to recover.

"Bloody brilliant Sherlock. That was so amazing," said John with Molly nodding all along.

Sherlock looked a bit surprised but quickly composed himself and said "That's not what people normally say"

"What do they say?" asked Molly

"Piss off"

Molly sucked a breath and John shook his head.

"Nevermind. But its sister," said John.

"Pardon me," said Sherlock.

"You said it was a brother but I have a sister. Harry is short for Harriet,"

"Oh! I always miss something like this"

The rest of the train ride passed amiably with them playing exploding snap, Sherlock explaining how Molly was a muggle born and his deductions about her, with them sharing sweets etc.

They were all smiling and enjoying themselves on their journey to Hogwarts which would be their home for the next seven years.


End file.
